


Broken mode - ON

by louissy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Wingman, Gen, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissy/pseuds/louissy
Summary: set in |s1e7| when Lucifer burned his wings and what he is feeling during this time...this was inspired by a wonderful performance what did Tom Ellis aka Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 7





	Broken mode - ON

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic, so I am so afraid of this all, but I was inspired so I will take this step and post this a little fanfic
> 
> please, everyone, doesn't be too harsh on me, English isn't my mother tongue so I am trying to do my best^_^  
> best wishes from me, hope u will like&enjoy this one.

I cut them off, for my free will  
I burnt them off, for ever  
From now on, till my last breath  
We all creators here  
Your hellis throne accompanied by wings, your destiny & purpose   
Keep it brother for yourself  
U see, I've ended here  
In spectacle I took my part   
Was fallen angel & Devil   
Till now brother, your plan worked  
I heard the call of nature  
I felt a loss, I felt that part of me was stolen  
Tonight's changing everything  
I finally did let myself to step a forward   
Your're right I was a coward  
I left myself the way to back   
But I don't need it anymore  
I've made myself indeed so clear that I'm never going back to hell, my life today is here♡


End file.
